


I Remember

by EstherA2J



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And everything was right,<br/>And everything was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

She was dancing  
On that day so long ago,  
With ribbons in her hair.  
And everything was right,  
And everything was good.

You were laughing,  
Your heart was light;  
You had not yet seen darkness,  
No burden bowed you then.

You pushed me out to dance  
For I was not brave enough  
To do it on my own.  
You've always seen in me  
Things I do not see.


End file.
